Ion implanters with high current accelerator systems and ion beam currents of more than 2 mA emit ion beams with a diameter of several centimeters. Several semiconductor substrates may be mounted on a substrate carrier that rotates during the ion implant. Ion implanters with medium current accelerator systems and ion beam currents of about 1 mA emit ion beams with a diameter of about 1 cm. An electrostatic deflection system deflects the ion beam along two orthogonal scan directions. For implanting impurities in a semiconductor substrate the ion beam linearly scans the semiconductor substrate along parallel lines or zig-zag paths. The implant dose may be locally modified by omitting lines or the line feed for one or more linear scans or by varying the scan speed.
There is a need for improving ion implanters and the methods of ion implanting.